priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Double Prices
Double Prices is the simplest pricing game of all and the last of the three played on the premiere show. Gameplay The contestant is faced with two prices, one of which is the right price. Choose the right price, win the prize. For a time in Dennis James' version, the game was played with two prizes. So in effect that version was called "Double Double Prices". Traditionally Double Prices is considered a "time saver" game due to its fast gameplay and frequently appears on episodes with pricing games that take longer to play. (Plinko, 3 Strikes, etc.) History Double Prices becomes the very first pricing game to be lost on its first playing but got its very first win the next day. Overall, Double Prices has been played more times than any other pricing game with Most Expensive as the 2nd highest ranked pricing game played. On May 18, 1977, the game still doesn't get its title but the podium has changed. For full proof, see above. On March 21, 1983, the 3rd blue podium got introduced, with the show's original logo in white letters with the yellow price down dollar sign. In January 14, 1987, the 4th and current Double Prices podium premiered but it was in black. Not only that, the game gets its title and the show's logo gets colored to match what was on the big doors. On March 27, 1987, the 4th Double Prices podium has taken on its normal, blue appearance. On June 7, 2001, the font style of the "Double Prices" logo changed. The original logo returned on April 1, 2011 as a specially made prop for a joke. When Drew pressed the button, the logo fell down, revealing a bunch of groceries and smoke. The logo was brought back for good on April 26, 2011. Since the current Double Prices podium debuted, the Double Prices logo was absent three times, on October 4, 1995; January 10, 1996; and November 20, 1996. Foreign versions of Double Prices The game is played the same way in other parts of the world, with the only notable difference being the game's name: *'Mexico:' "Con Melon o Con Sandia?" (With Canteloupe or With Watermelon?, players chose the price by saying the name of the melon attached to the price rather than the price itself.) *'United Kingdom:' "Double Price Tags" (at least during Bruce Forsyth's run) *'Australia:' "Two Price Tags" (at least during Larry Emdur's runs) Pictures 1st Look Double Prices A1.jpg|The very first playing of Double Prices. Double Prices A2.jpg|Is the price of the Whirlpool $485 or $319? (Note the brown colored prop with only two shelves that show the ARP behind a flap bearing the brand of the prize and one of two possible prices and a magnetic cling to hang the price tag underneath the one above it) Double Prices A3.jpg|Contestant Elaine choose $485. Double Prices A4.jpg|But she's wrong! Double Prices B1.jpg|Another playing, also from the first week. In particular, this is from September 5, 1972 and is featured on Disc 1 of the DVD set. Double Prices B2.jpg|Is the price of the Argus camera $410 or $350? Double Prices B3.jpg|The contestant selected $410... Double Prices B4.jpg|...and she's right! DVD_VIDEO_RECORDER_36.jpg|Good Lord! We're playing Double Prices for 2 prizes. So I guess you could say... "This is Double Double Prices!" dprices2.jpg|Sometimes, when that prop turned green, the 1 Right Price prop was used with the somewhat useless question mark. 2nd Look dprices3.jpg|The somewhat revamped green prop, now with three shelves and no question mark. Double Prices C1.jpg|Here's another. Double Prices C2.jpg|Which of these two prices is the price of the prize? Double Prices C3.jpg|Is this the right price? Double Prices C4.jpg|YES! 3rd Look Double Prices D1.jpg|Here's a playing from the 80s Double Prices D2.jpg|Which of these two prices is the price of the prize? (In the 80s, both this and 1 Right Price carried these blue podiums, again with three price tag shelves for this game) Double Prices D3.jpg|Is this the right price? Double Prices D4.jpg|YES! dprices4.jpg|Here's a playing of Double Prices for a Car ! dprices5.jpg|Is the price of the Car $7,708 or is it $8,451 ? dprices6.jpg|It's $7,708 and the contestant wins ! 4th Look A NewDoublePricesProp1.jpg|Behold... the new & better prop. Only here, it's black. NewDoublePricesProp2.jpg|Which of these two prices is the price of the prize? NewDoublePricesProp3.jpg|Is this the right price? NewDoublePricesProp4.jpg|NO! 4th Look B Double Prices E1.jpg|Here's a playing from Bob's last show with dark hair with the now familiar prop in blue. Double Prices E2.jpg|Of these two prices... Double Prices E3.jpg|$3262 is the right price but the contestant chose wrong. 4th Look C Double Prices F1.jpg|Here's one from the 2000s with the modified logo. Double Prices F2.jpg|Of these two prices... Double Prices F3.jpg|$3499 is the right price and the contestant chose right. 4th Look D Double Prices G1.jpg|Here's one from the 8000th show, modified again. NOTE: By that point whenever a trip is played for and since they are usually displayed on the audience monitor, it is played in front of Contestant's Row. Double Prices G2.jpg|Is $5427 the right price? Double Prices G3.jpg|YES! Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games